Programmable logic devices (“PLDs”) (also sometimes referred to as complex PLDs (“CPLDs”), programmable array logic (“PALs”), programmable logic arrays (“PLAs”), field PLAs (“FPLAs”), erasable PLDs (“EPLDs”), electrically erasable PLDs (“EEPLDs”), logic cell arrays (“LCAs”), field programmable gate arrays (“FPGAs”), or by other names), are well-known integrated circuits that provide the advantages of fixed integrated circuits with the flexibility of custom integrated circuits. Such devices typically provide an “off the shelf” device having at least a portion that can be programmed to meet a user's specific needs. Application specific integrated circuits (“ASICs”) have traditionally been fixed integrated circuits. However, it is possible to provide an ASIC that has a portion or portions that are programmable. Thus, it is possible for an integrated circuit device to have qualities of both an ASIC and a PLD. The term PLD as used herein will be considered broad enough to include such devices.
PLDs have configuration elements that may be programmed or reprogrammed. Configuration elements may be realized as random access memory (“RAM”) bits, flip-flops, electronically erasable programmable read-only memory (“EEPROM”) cells, or other memory elements. Placing new data into the configuration elements programs or reprograms the PLD's logic functions and associated routing pathways. Configuration elements that are field programmable are often implemented as RAM cells (sometimes referred to a “configuration RAM” (“CRAM”)). However, many types of configurable elements may be used including static or dynamic RAM (“SRAM” or “DRAM”), electrically erasable read-only memory (“EEROM”), flash, fuse, and anti-fuse programmable connections. The programming of configuration elements could also be implemented through mask programming during fabrication of the device. While mask programming may have disadvantages relative to some of the field programmable options already listed, it may be useful in certain high volume applications. For purposes herein, the generic term “configuration element” will be used to refer to any programmable element that may be configured to determine functions implemented by other PLD elements.
PLDs typically include blocks of logic elements, sometimes referred to as logic array blocks (“LABs”; also referred to by other names, e.g., “configurable logic blocks” (“CLBs”)). Typically, the basic functional block of a LAB is a logic element (“LE”) that is capable of performing logic functions on a number of input variables. LEs, which are sometimes referred to by other names, e.g., “logic cells”, may include a look-up table (LUT) or product term, carry-out chain, register, and other elements. PLDs typically combine together large numbers of such LEs through an array of programmable interconnects to facilitate implementation of complex logic functions. LABs (comprising multiple LEs) may be connected to horizontal and vertical conductors that may or may not extend the length of the PLD.
One of the functions implemented by an LE is the addition of binary numbers. It is sometimes desirable to include hardwired adders in the implementation of the adder using the LE. Thus, some LEs include hardwired adders, sometimes also referred to as dedicated adders. Additionally, it is sometimes desirable to add three, rather than only two, binary numbers at once. There are a number of known techniques for adding three or more binary numbers. One of those techniques is the Carry Save Adder method.
FIG. 1 illustrates the concept of Carry Save Adder method. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the Carry Save Adder method, three binary words, X, Y, and Z, are compressed into sums and carrys output vectors using an array of full adders. In some cases, arrays of independent adders are used to produce the sums and carrys output vectors. Each bit of the sums vector represents the binary sum result of adding the corresponding bits of the binary numbers X, Y, and Z. Each bit of the carrys vector represents the binary carry result of adding the corresponding bits of the binary numbers X, Y, and Z. Thereafter, the carrys vector is shifted to the left by one bit, thus effectively multiplying it by 2. The sums and the shifted carrys are also referred to as the 3:2 compressor results. The sums vector and the shifted carrys vector are then added to generate the final output, which is also referred to as the total in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, the decimal equivalents of the binary numbers X, Y, Z, as well as the sums, carrys, and total are shown to the right of their corresponding binary numbers.
The addition of three binary numbers requires a larger number of inputs to the LE. Sometimes, an LE does not include enough input terminals to support the addition of three binary numbers using dedicated adders. The present invention addresses this issue.